


It Never Happened

by KpopLoveIsntFakeLove



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Jaemin is conflicted, Jeno is whipped, M/M, Mark is confused, Possible MarkHyuck, Renjun is whipped, nomin, renmin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-30
Updated: 2018-07-30
Packaged: 2019-06-18 18:09:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15491688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KpopLoveIsntFakeLove/pseuds/KpopLoveIsntFakeLove
Summary: NoRenMin au (both RenJun and Jeno are in love with Jaemin)Jaemin wasn't sure how he ended up in bed with two guys, but he did know that it wasn't a good thing. It didn't matter how he got into the situation. It was in the past. He was convinced if he was able to successfully forget about the incident, then it never happened.Yet it seemed like Jeno and RenJun weren't planning on letting him forget about it.(VERY brief mentions of sexual activities,in most likely only the first chapter, and even then they are only MENTIONS)





	It Never Happened

RenJun starred at the beauty in front of him. His plump, plush, lips slightly parted as he breathed out a groan, squeezing his eyelids as he did. From his flawless, unblemished, olive skin to his wide, doe brown eyes and long thick lashes, in RenJun's eyes the boy was pure perfection.

He shook his head, what had gotten into him? He was never the soft mushy type of lover, he wasn't cold or aromantic. He would bring flowers to his boyfriend's house, he would even buy chocolates for his date, if he had one at the time, on Valentines, he was far from aromantic. Yet he never put much thought into. Like he mentioned, he usually just stuck to flowers and chocolates, the generic but still "romantic" gifts. Neither did he think too much of the person he was with. He was with them and talking to them, but they weren't taking over his thoughts. Not to the extent that this angel was.

Shoving his thoughts to the back of his head, he focused back on the boy sleeping peacefully in front of him...though his eyes had never left his face.

Jaemin groaned loudly, the soreness of his body hitting him like a wave. He groaned one again, tensing up his muscles before relaxing them. He squeezed his eyes tightly before groggily opening his eyes, blinking  multiple times to get used to the sudden, invasion of brightness.

As his eyes slowly grew to adjust to the bright light, Jaemin blinked a few more times before finally opening his eyes, though what awaited him was an unfamiliar face. 

Jaemin almost screamed, his eyes flew open, and he jolted backwards, vaguely noted how he seemed to bump into something hard but he paid it little mind, guessing it was that hard pillow his mother bought him, claiming it was better for his neck. 

He stared at the male in front of him, who was also starring back at him  but with calm, gentle - almost loving eyes in contrast to his own wide eyes which reflected many negative emotions such as caution and even fright. Yet the more that he stared at the boy the more familiar his face became. It took him a few minutes, a few minutes that ticked by agonizingly  slow for RenJun, before realization hit him. Slowly he began to ease back into lying position besides the boy.

"RenJun" he whispered, his lips tugging into a smile as he muffled a yawn. 

As his name was whispered by the beauty in front of him, RenJun felt himself grow at ease once again, a smile of his own gracing his lips as he witnessed the small but breathtaking one that the boy in front of him wore as he whispered his name.

It had taken him by surprise how frightened Jaemin had seemed when he first laid his eyes upon him. It seemed that he had momentarily slipped from his sleep hazed mind, and for some reason the mere thought caused his blood run cold. Which was ridiculous.

RenJun wasn't the type of person to hang out at the bar and pick up random strangers everyday, yet he had his fair number of one night stands. Which was exactly what this was supposed to be. All his one night stands usually ended with him forgetting his partner, his partner forgetting him, or even both of them forgetting each other...those ones were confusing.

There was even one where it turned out the guy he was sleeping with turned out to be in a relationship. He had developed a fear of woman after that night, but that was besides the point. Right now he wanted to focus on nothing besides the angel in front of his eyes.

"Jaemin" he whispered, teasing the other. He scouted closer to the boy, wrapping his hands around his waist and pulling him closer. "How do you feel?"

He never asked that quesiton to anyone he slept with, and he sure as hell didn't ask anyone he slept with that question with such an affectionate tone.

"I'm fine, just a little sore." Jaemin replied, flinching slightly as he adjusted his position, wanting to get comfortable in RenJun's arms since he looked like he wasn't planning to remove then anytime soon.

RenJun's lips tugged into a smile involuntarily, his eyes softened as he gazes upon the male laying on his arms. He felt content at the moment.

Not being able to help himself, RenJun pushed his face closer to that of Jaemin's, connecting their lips in a sweet yet short kiss.

Jaemin seemed suprised at first, he wasn't able to process what had actually happened until after RenJun had pulled away, yet when he did he immediately connected their lips once again, this time in a more passionate yet even shorter kiss.

As he pulled away he couldn't help but notice how RenJun's lips followed causing his to giggle. He laughed even louder when he noticed the pout on RenJun's lips, when  he finally realized that he wasn't going to get another kiss.

However his laugh was cut short as he felt a pair of hands wrap around his waist from behind. Those hands definitely didn't belong to RenJun...

"I want a morning kiss as well"...and neither did that voice.

Not noticing how unsurprised and unbothered  by the situation RenJun appeared to be - in fact he just looked irritated if anything - Jaemin abruptly sat up, yanking his body away from the arms that had been  wrapped around his figure seconds ago.

His wide eyes took in the other person that was sleeping on the bed. The male had black hair, warm brown eyes, flawless pale skin and thin pink lips. He was beyond handsome, but at the moment, Jaemin couldn't find it in himself to appreciate the man's beauty.

Suddenly, as if a ton of bricks came crushing down on him, the fuzzy moments of the night he had spent with RenJun yesterday became clear...RenJun wasn't the only person he had spent the night with.

**Author's Note:**

> Author notes: this chapter is pretty rough, and I haven't looked over it throughly, so I might come back and edit it later on but for now I hope you enjoyed that chapter!


End file.
